Over the past two decades, the use of wood burning stoves has become increasingly popular in homes and businesses, both rural and urban. However, this increased use of wood burning stoves has created pollution problems because of the hazardous emissions released from such stoves. Various law-making bodies have responded to this problem by mandating that stoves burn more cleanly. One solution developed by the stove industry has been the development of stoves which include a multi-chambered catalytic oxidation element which aids in secondary combustion of particulate matter before it exits the stove. Such catalytic stoves do decrease emissions output; however, they require periodic replacement of the catalytic body at a substantial cost to the stove owner.